Dear 8
by Yamiz gurl
Summary: Katy has been mailing someone she doesn't know. Is she actually falling in love with him? R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Dear #8.  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yugioh characters. This is my 1st ff! Plz review! I've been thinking about this for long time in my mental notebook. Some of the things I added are not in the Yu-Gi-Oh thingi. Well, enjoy!  
  
I got on my bed with a notepad and pencil ready to write to him. But I didn't know what to write about or how to start to say anything. I had only gotten one letter from him ever since I wrote to him for school. "Now, for your assignment, I would like for you to have pen pals. And I don't mean by email. All I want is a positive letter from you and him or her if they happen to reply. Staple them together and you are done! 100!" Mrs. Linden sometimes gets really hyper, its kindda scary if u think about it. A 60 year old woman trying to act 20, sheesh! What has this world come to? I really don't have anything against her, really. So, that is how it began, I went to the mail place and spoke with the manager, I told him about my assignment and said that I really didn't want to give some person my address. It turns out that there is this weirdo thing there, I just have to pick 2 boxes, one mine and one his/her. That's it, all I had to do is drop my mail in their box. And hope they drop one in mine. I did get a 100, but this guy seemed so interesting. So I sat down and started to think up some words and put them together. Dear whoever-u-r, Hi! My school work is over, I got a 100. Thankx. I just thought it might be interesting to have a pen pal like you for quite some time. So, tell me about yourself what do you do? How old are you? Is it okay with you if I'm doing this? I'll tell u a little about myself too. I love art, food, and my dad. My mom during my birth so I don't really know if I can love her, I mean, I've never even talked to her. My dad has been great mom though. I love basketball and Tutu. He is my little bear, my daddy gave it to me on my first birthday. Oh, I am 21. I just have one more year of college then im off to be a designer! Well, I have to go now. Bu- bye! ~Ur friend  
  
I folded it up and put it in an envelop. "Dad! I'm going to the mail place!" "Okay honey!" he murmured while his nose was in his work. That is one thing I hate about him, all he does is work. Oh well can't complain, he is a millionaire, which makes me a millionaire's daughter. I gave him a kiss and ran off outside. When I got outside, I got into my car and drove to the mail place. When I got there, I wished with all my heart he would reply and put the mail in the slot. Hopefully he'll write back. "Daddy I'm home!" "That's nice honey." Grrr.again his nose stuck in his stupid work, I wonder when he'll take a break from all that crap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I didn't bother to tell my dad I was going out. I didn't think he would notice anyways. So I drove there again hoping something would appear. I crossed my fingers hoping and wishing and hoping and wishing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note: She might sound desperate but she doesn't have any friends cuz everyone thinks shez a snob and a rich freak. Well.continue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I went up to my locker and saw 2 blondes talking, when they saw me I tried to ignore them but they just wouldn't leave me alone! "Awww.poor gal has ta write letters ta make friends." "Out of my face, ya big ass hole!" "Hey, chill out!" They left me alone but I could hear them snickering and mentioning my name a lot. I looked into my purse, took out the key and opened my #24 box. Yay! A letter! I picked up the beige envelop and placed it in my purse elegantly. I ran out before the stupid jerks could bug me again. I got into my car and drove home.fast. Half crying for what they said to me. I would be okay if it wasn't true, but it was. Half crying from excitement. I knew it was from him, I just knew it! I parked my car and opened the door. Ran upstairs and locked the door. I jumped onto my huge bed and read it.From #8.  
  
Hey #24. Sup?!?!?! Well, that s nice, u got a 100 and all. What do I do? I work, on this magazine, im a photographer. I am 23. Letter thing is fine with me as long as we keep our personal info private. Im sorry to hear bout ur mom. Ur pretty lucky to have a father, I have no family. The only person that helped me is my best friend. If it wasn't for him and his family, I wouldn't be here. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hope you like it so far, im gonna finish the letter next chapter. Sorry, but gotta keep the reader in suspence. Hope I can write with all this work. Grrrr..one day, I shall put an end to all this pain call "homework." Plz Plz Plz review!!!!! 


	2. A letter from him

Dear #8.  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yugioh characters. Thankx for reviewing______________________ And the letter continues. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey #24. Sup?!?!?! Well, that s nice, u got a 100 and all. What do I do? I work, on this magazine, im a photographer. I am 23. Letter thing is fine with me as long as we keep our personal info private. Im sorry to hear bout ur mom. Ur pretty lucky to have a father, I have no family. The only person that helped me is my best friend. If it wasn't for him and his family, I wouldn't be here, his family is like mine. I love art too! So after a year, when you graduate, what are you going to design? Well, that's all I can write right now. Bye, hope to see another letter from you. #8  
  
Oh! I am so happy that he wrote to me! I want to meet him! But definitely not yet, we barely even know each other. *Ring* I picked up my cell phone and opened it. "Hello?" "Hi! I'm Joey calling from the //static// , a magazine company, I'm the photographer here, and I am interested in your designing." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's note- Yes this is Joey Wheeler. And I know he isn't a photographer, but in this ff, he is so bare with me will ya? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh, umm.yes, so which one of my pictures would you like?" "If you don't mind, may I have all of them to look at, my boss will then decide which one he wants." "Oh, sure! I will fax them to you. May I know your phone number?" "Great! Its 305-494-2048. Ok, so bye now." "K, bye!"  
  
Oh! I can hardly believe it! My first offer! It might be weird but I am a fashion designer, who at this time (since I'm not working) can't find any models so, instead, I design clothes and wear them and take pictures of myself and hope some one will put me on something. Daddy says since I am going to get out of college soon, I better have things prepared. So that's why I started to design so soon. So that is why I am so happy! Oh! Damn! I gotta fax! I hooked up my laptop to my fax machine and faxed him all of my pictures. Wait! Shouldn't I know more about him before I do something like that? I didn't hear what magazine he worked for. Aah, who really gives a crap? *************************************************************************Sig h* another chapter complete. This wasn't so interesting or long but I promise I will make the next one interesting and longer. So, now I better start my summer reading. Plz, plz, plz review! ************************************************************************ 


End file.
